


Murdoc Gets Laid and Apparently So Do You: The Prequel

by JesterMonkey



Series: The Murdoc Gets Laid Saga [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterMonkey/pseuds/JesterMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for some more Murdoc love and this time it's the maybe prequel to my other work devoted to the bass player of the world's biggest band.<br/>You're at a bar after a Gorillaz concert and guess you just so happens to waltz in hoping to get blindingly drunk and get a good shagging in before he leaves for home. And just guess who he might choose to sit next to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murdoc Gets Laid and Apparently So Do You: The Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> This is set around the Demon Days era because I'm pretty sure that's when the animated band where performing. I would have done something classier but let's be real, Murdoc just isn't that classy. If you are reading the prequel before the original, I warn you that there might be some continuity errors. Kind of like Star Wars in that sense...

You sit at the bar, hunched over a rum and cola desperately hoping that the smell that stuck to your clothes would eventually fade away. Cigarette smoke, sweat, alcohol, piss and quite possibly marijuana had latched onto you during your endeavour within the mosh pit. Your friend was the starting act for the concert and he managed to get you a free ticket since his mother didn’t want to attend. So there you were in the crowd of bodies, heads bouncing and blocking your view of the stage and a middle aged man (your friend’s father) screaming, dancing and singing along with the music.

It was rather contagious, like a toxic gas that filled your lungs and forced your body to move to the rhythm.

You couldn’t see him in time to ask how in the love of sweet tits he managed to open for the freaking Gorillaz. Who did he have to sleep with to steal that gig?

You sigh loudly, tracing your finger around the half-empty glass. There’s hardly anyone there, only you, the barmaid, some guy hitting on the barmaid, a barman texting-

“‘Ello, everybody!”

And now some British fop.

You turn to face the man, your facial expression quickly forming into a frown as the man bolts over to the bar, sits down beside you and demands an entire bottle of rum.

“Sir, we can’t just give you an entire bottle.” The barman explains, as the man eyed off the barmaid.

He frowns. “Why the bloody ‘ell not?!”

“We’re not allowed to.” The barman sighs. “I’m sorry.”

The man grins and rests both elbows on the bar table, waving a hand about flamboyantly. “Alright then…Jus’ give me a glass of rum and keep them comin’ until you have poured me an entire bottle’s worth.” 

The barman cocks a brow.

“Please!” The man says rolling his eyes.

Within the minute, a glass of rum had been slammed down in front of the stranger with tiny splashes jumping out and landing in your eye and in his. The man rubs his eyes and swears under his breath. He turns to you and chuckles to himself.

You quickly glance at him and groan. Anymore booze in your system and you think he was a ten out of ten, but in your current state he was closer to a six, maybe a seven in the right lighting. You can’t expect a man with an awful bowl haircut, green tinted skin and a smell worse than yours to be that good-looking.

You look him over once and only once. His nose was horrifically broken and it looked like his neutral expression was some kind of demonic resting bitch face. In fact, he looked like he’d just crawled out of hell in desperate need of the toilet.

You chuckle to yourself at you harsh observations of him.

“What’s so funny?” The man asks softly through his rum.

You smile to yourself. “Sorry. Just recalled something funny as I was daydreaming.”

“It’s night-time, love.” He corrects you. 

You look to him and sigh. “Thanks for reminding me.”

You take a sip of your drink, soft slurps slicing through the silence. The man hitting on the barmaid had just been kicked out, so it was now the two workers, you and this man who had somehow struck up a conversation with you.

“What’re you doing out here this late, huh?” The green demon pipes up.

You look to your hands. “I was supposed to meet my friend here; he never showed up.”

He chuckles. “You got stood up?”

“Shocking, I know.” You laugh.

“You sure said it.” The man says, rubbing his face. He looks at his drink and smiles. “What was the occasion?”

You smile softly at him. “He played for a band tonight, he was in the opening act. His band is called ‘Warm-Up’ so I think they were going for some kind of pun.”

“Did you like the main concert?” He grunts at you.

You smirk to yourself. “Yeah, I absolutely loved it. The music was awesome, the lyrics made no fucking sense, the rapping was okay and the front-man was kind of cute.”

The man growls at you and sculls his drink. “The front-man is nothing but a bloody moron!” He hisses, spitting all over the place.

You roll your eyes at him. “It was a good show, though. He has a nice voice.”

“That’s about all that’s good about him.” He grunts. “What about other members of the band, you like them at all?”

“Yeah, of course.” You reply.

The man looks at you with a toothy grin. ‘Demon’ seemed to be a pretty spot-on comparison as his teeth were extremely sharp and crooked. “Go on.”

“The lead guitarist was also pretty cute.” You continue. “In a totally different way though. She seems like a pretty cool person to hang out with.”

“Anyone else?”

“The drummer was good at his job but he just looked really bored the whole time.”

“Anyone else?!” He screams, slamming his fists down. “What did you think about the bloody bass player!? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!”

The man slams his fists down against the table one last time. The bartenders look to him in horror and bolt out from behind the bar and hide. You look to him, wide-eyed as you watch him regain his composure.

“Bass…player?” You squeak.

The man clears his throat and smiles happily at you. “Yes, the bass player. Tell me what you thought of that old rascal.”

You blink three times at him and look down, allowing your opinion to form. “He was kind of freaky.”

“Hmm? Yes, go on!” The man says smiling to you. The smile wasn’t grotesque but there was something unsettling about it. Perhaps it was the surprising nature of the smile or maybe it had something to do with how close he was to you.

“He was an absolute freak.” You continue. “Everything he did on stage was really gross. He was licking his guitar, humping his guitar, rubbing his guitar, thrusting at his guitar and…you know, I think he just really loves his guitar. Also, he wasn’t wearing pants the whole time.”

The man chuckles and leans against the bar, looking up at you with soft eyes. You figure he’d been to several other bars before this one.

“Maybe he likes to express himself and his sexuality…you know? He isn’t afraid to be himself and he sure as shit won’t take orders from anyone. He’s comfortable being himself and won’t hide away for anything. Also, he was really, really horny and hadn’t gotten any in months but you know how it is when you’re touring and what not. He’ll be going home tonight, yeah, yeah he will.” His words began to trail off into slurred mumbles. Soon, he started to sing to himself- singing Gorillaz songs that they’d performed.

You could do nothing but watch on, like a mother over a child. You almost felt sorry for him, after all, if he fell asleep he’d be a goner for sure.

“Hey, come on.” You nudge him. “Don’t fall asleep on me.”

He jumps up, pointing a long, slender finger at your nose. “Do you know who I am?!” He shouts sluggishly. “I’m Murdoc Niccals, baby. I’ll do whatever the…whatever the hell I like.”

Your eyes widen. “For fuck’s sake!” You hiss.

It was actually him. You could have recognised him sooner if it weren’t for the bobbing heads and bass guitar obscuring your vision of him on stage. You could have slapped yourself for being so stupid.

Murdoc places his pointed finger on your lips, pressing hard into it. “Don’t swear, love, that’s my fucking job!” He chuckles. “It’s fun ain’t it.”

“Are you drunk?” You hiss at him.

He laughs. “No, if I’m honest, I’m just really tired. Performing’s hard, you know. It’s not easy being in the biggest band in the world! Wait…couldn’t you recognize me?”

He looks at you, squinting and scrunching his face at you. You sigh, trying to think of something witty to say.

You grin at him. “Couldn’t recognize you with the clothes on.”

He laughs at you. “Oh yeah…I guess that makes sense.” He stretches his arms above his head and looks you over. “Wanna get out of here, love?”

You cock a brow. “Are…Are you…What?” You stutter. “You’re joking, right?”

“Listen here, love. I’m in need of a good shagging and you look like you need one too.” He replies, finishing his drink. “I’ll take you back to mine, we’ll go at it for a few. You get to brag about shagging the famous Murdoc Niccals and I get to shag somebody on this damn tour. What do you say?”

You frown at him and yet a lump still forms in your throat. You barely knew this man and he was possibly drunk. He was also a celebrity of sorts. On one hand, you needed a ride somewhere since your friend apparently ditched you but on the other you’d end up having sex with a complete stranger in order to get out of here.

Murdoc yawns, his long tongue sliding out of his mouth, the tip of his tongue could have reached up to his eyebrows. You bite your bottom lip as you stare at his tongue.

You sigh and down your drink. “Alright, I’ll have a go.”

Murdoc looks to you and grins, slipping his tongue back into his mouth. You smile sweetly back at him, your mind wanders and begins to think about his tongue swirling around your mouth.  
…  
As well as other places.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and give the Gorillaz fanfictions a little break for a little while since they seem to be dominating my account. Because I'm a fucking loser, I'll write one more being a fanfic about 2-D (feel free to drop me some ideas if you like) before I drop some Hellboy, Vision and TF2 Fnafics. As I've said before (literally the last sentence) I'm a fucking loser who needs to get herself a boyfriend.
> 
> PEACE!


End file.
